


Drunk Crowley

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drunk Crowley, Fluffy, M/M, protective zira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Crowley is drunk... again. Zira always come to the demon's aid, even when he turns up at the door at 2am.





	Drunk Crowley

Crowley stumbles up to the door, he searches for his keys in his pocket. He eventually finds them and fumbles with them, trying to fit them into the keyhole. His fingers don't work too well and he ends up dropping the keys. He swears under his breath and tries to pick up the keys but ends up falling down.   
“Zirrraaaaa!”   
Crowley calls out, hoping that Zira wouldn’t be in bed just yet, despite it being a little past 2am.   
“Zirrraaaaa!”   
He calls out again, this time he hears the door being unlocked. Zira stands, in his grey dressing gown, against the door frame.   
“Crowley, god, what happened to you?!”   
“Alcohol, that’s what happened.”   
“Let’s get you inside.”   
Zira bends down and helps Crowley stand up. He smelt strongly of alcohol, he must have been drinking all night.   
“I don’t want to go inside, I want to stay outside!” Crowley protests and sits back down. Zira sighs and stands up, looking down at Crowley. Crowley doesn’t drink very often, but when he does, he becomes very childish.   
“Crowley, please come inside.”   
“No!”   
Crowley lays down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Well, how about we sit on the porch swing for a while then?”   
Crowley looks over at Zira, who is still standing there.   
“Fine.”   
Crowley stands up and walks over to Zira, to steady himself as the both of them make their way to the swing. They sit down and Crowley cuddles up to Zira, who starts running his hand absentmindedly through Crowley’s soft hair.   
“Hmm, this is nice.”   
Crowley and Zira eventually fall asleep, swinging on the porch swing.   
  
The End   



End file.
